


Fish Fingers And Vanilla Custard

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [94]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Jack O'Neill learned a long time ago to never, ever question Samantha Carter's way of thinking.





	Fish Fingers And Vanilla Custard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Fish Fingers & Custard Day’ (3 April). This holiday supposedly celebrates the anniversary of Matt Smith’s “Fish Fingers and Custard” scene in the Doctor Who episode ‘Eleventh Hour’.

Jack O'Neill learned a long time ago to never, ever question Samantha Carter's way of thinking. 

Usually, it was because her theories – no matter how crazy – always turned out to be correct. 

But in those rare instances, when one of her ideas was nearing the impossible, Jack vowed that he would always go out of his way to make it happen for her – even if he didn't understand the physics, or her way of thinking, behind it.

So, it was for this reason, at 0310 on a Saturday morning, he now found himself standing in the middle of a 24-hour grocery, looking for a carton of vanilla custard and a packet of fish fingers for his very pregnant wife's latest bizarre craving.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies this is so short today; I’m currently traveling for business and my schedule for the next few weeks until I return home again, is not that forgiving.


End file.
